Conventionally, a game apparatus is known, which performs a special game that cannot be played in a usual game and an event such as a special performance that cannot be received in a usual game, when a predetermined event condition is satisfied. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a game machine provided with a plurality of stations, in which a show time (event) is carried out across the respective game machines at each station. In this game machine, each player individually plays at each station. In this way, each station can be regarded as a different game apparatus. According to this game machine, when carrying out a show time like this, a higher performance impact can be expected as compared to a case where each station independently carries out an individual performance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-215778